


Trash Talk

by anonymousAlchemist



Series: halfway competent heroes [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I had to do it, I had to write this trope, IN THE TRASH, in which our heroes meet where they belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt and Jessica meet for the first time when they're both tossed into the same dumpster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt and Jess, sitting in the trash

**Author's Note:**

> following the grand tradition of writing about heroes being tossed in the trash.  
> follow me @ anonymousAlchemist.tumblr.com for more shenanigans.

“So. You too, huh.”

The woman next to him in the dumpster has an acerbic tone of voice. She’s breathing too easily for the fall she just took and she doesn’t sound like she’s in any pain. She smells like whiskey and leather and sweat. It’s a rather curious combination of elements for Matt, but he’s not paying so much attention. Everything hurts. It’s sort of distracting, as much as he tries to tune it out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on. We’re both in the same dumpster here. You’re wearing devil horns. You don’t need to bullshit me. I know who you are, that guy who’s been running around for the past few months playing hero. Who kicked your ass?”

Matt scowls. He can feel the amusement in the woman’s voice.

“The Russians,” he admits. “I underestimated them, while I was investigating.”

“It happens.”

“What about you,” he says, belligerently. “I saw that fall you just took. You should have a few broken ribs, at least, but you sound like you’re fine.”

The first tinge of fear.

“I’m enhanced.”  

“How.”

He uses his best courtroom voice.

“I’m stronger than I should be. Is this an interrogation or something? Why don’t you mind your own business?”

“Sorry. I’m too used to asking questions.”

“What’s your day job? Some sort of journalist or something?”

“Or something.”

 

They sit there in silence for a moment. Sirens, in the distance. A man is calling his girlfriend. People are having sex in the apartment above. Someone is cooking chinese food a block away. Blood is congealing inside of Matt’s uniform. It’s unpleasant. He hopes that Foggy comes soon. He thinks his ankle is maybe broken. He tried standing to get out of the dumpster and that was sort of a huge mistake. It throbs painfully. The woman shifts to get up, and he feels the movement.

 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Devil-of-Hells-Kitchen, or whatever the papers are calling you these days.”

“And you, Ms….”

“Jones. Jessica Jones.”

“No pseudonym?”

 

Jessica doesn’t answer and vaults over the side of the garbage bin, landing too lightly on her feet. Matt listens, fascinated. He is a little envious. He hears her footsteps recede and then come back. Her voice comes from above the dumpster.

 

“Is anyone coming for you?”

“My friend.”

“Mmhm. And how long have you been waiting?”

Matt shrugs. It’s probably too dark for her to see him, but still.

“He’ll be here.”

Jessica sighs. Irritation, but only slight.

“Can you walk?”

Matt shrugs again.

“Come on. It was a simple question. Can you walk?”

“Probably not,” Matt admits.

“Want a lift home?”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Look, dude, as much as I don’t give a shit, I can’t leave an injured vigilante in a dumpster with a good conscience.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Sure you will. Can you even get up?”

Matt scowls again, and maneuvers himself into a sitting position. It’s harder than it should be. Jessica’s voice becomes amused.

“Good job.”

“Yeah, well, enhanced senses don’t really help with the physical side of things.”

“Enhanced senses?”

“Accident when I was a kid.”

“Me too. I think that’s how most of these things go.”

“There are more people like us?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Have you met any?”

“No.”

She’s lying. Matt’s not going to call her out on it. He hears her step away from the dumpster.

“I’m going to see if your friend is around. What does he look like?”

“Long hair. larger build than me.”

“Gee, that’s helpful.”  

 

Jessica walks away.

There’s a guy trying too hard to look inconspicuous skirting the edges of the alley a block over. He’s got long, dirty-blond hair, which is close enough to the description she got from her friend in the dumpster. She walks up to him. He tenses.

 

“Hey. you looking for a masked vigilante?”

“No, of course not, why would you say that?”

“He’s sitting in the dumpster next street over. He wouldn’t let me take him out.”

“Oh shit.”

“C’mon.”

 

The man abandons all pretense of not coming to collect his friend and follows her hurriedly back to the dumpster. He peers over the edge and his eyes widen.

 

“Holy shit, M-uh, Daredevil, what the hell happened?”

“Russian mob. Hi Foggy, nice to see you too.”

“Daredevil, is that his name, then?”

Foggy squints at Jessica.

“Wait, who are you?”

“Jessica. Me and your friend here are dumpster buddies.”

“Oh, well, thanks for staying with him.”

Jessica shrugs, and turns to leave. Let this other asshole deal with the vigilante. Foggy watches her leave, curious. 

“Hey, if you ever need a lawyer, look me up! Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law!”

“I’ve already got a lawyer,” Jessica calls.

“He’s better!” Daredevil calls back, from the dumpster.

  
Jessica walks away smiling. She’ll probably see them around.


	2. Chapter 2

fyi, mini-sequel is up. :)


End file.
